


The Adventure in Manjae Island

by idc



Category: Three Meals a Day: Fishing Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/pseuds/idc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bul and Sanchae went on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventure in Manjae Island

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this series, I hope the new season comes soon! And I kinda want a spinoff of Bul and Sanchae's adventure, I think it would be fun to watch.

That afternoon, the house was quiet. Hae-jin and Ho-jun went fishing, and Seung-won slept in his room. Even all the production crews were gone, either having a lunch or napping in the staff house.

Sanchae was bored. He paced around the room, before stopping in front of Bul. The dog looked at the cat expectantly. _Let's play!_ he wagged his tail. Bul wasn't interested, and so pretended not to see Sanchae. 

But Sanchae was determined. He jumped a little, trying to convince Bul how exciting it was to play. Bul still didn't care.

Sanchae whined a bit before trying to climb the small desk Bul was napping on. The cat was amused by Sanchae's futile attempt of climbing it. He tried to hoist himself up the table, but couldn't. Finally, he walked away from the table and Bul thought he had given up, before he ran and jumped toward the table. 

This time, Sanchae managed to hoist himself up the table. He wagged his tail victoriously while Bul rolled her eyes. He tapped his feet again asking her to play. Bul wasn't interested in play fighting like they usually do, so she jumped to the floor and stretched. 

She looked out through the wire door, hoping a human would show up and play with the excited dog behind her. There was nobody around. _Where has all the humans gone?_ she asked. _Dunno. Who cares, let's play_ , the dog answered.

Bul ignored him and meowed, trying to summon a human. Nobody came.

She wanted to go outside to look for the humans, but the wire door got in her way. She clawed at it, remembering that humans use their paws to open and close the door. She pulled, and the door opened!

The gap was small but she squeezed through. Behind her, Sanchae wagged his tail getting very excited by the possibility to go outside.

Sneakily the two went outside their room. Bul passed a door and she could hear soft snoring from the inside. The door wasn't made from wires and she couldn't claw it open, and so she passed it.

The front door was wide open and so the pair went straight into the yard.

At this point Bul forgot her intention of finding a human and went around exploring the yard. Sanchae had forgotten his goal of trying to get Bul to play and ran around happily in the vegetable garden.

Bul sniffed around and smelled many different things. Humans, foods, spices that humans used for their food, and... Other cats.

She followed the smell of a cat and it led her toward the gate. She peeked outside and nobody was around. She stepped out and Sanchae followed behind her.

 _Where are we going?_ Sanchae asked. Bul didn't answer and just kept walking.

It was a very exciting new world to explore. The smell of cats, dogs, humans, all blended in the air. But there was another smell that interested her. A tasty smell of... Fish!

Bul dashed down the slope. _Wait!_ Sanchae chased after her but Bul kept running. She ran pass the houses and streets and docks until she arrived at the sea.

 _This is fun!_ Sanchae chased a wave before it came back and splashed him in the face. The dog cowered and decided to stay far from the shore. Bul sniffed around the rocks and suddenly a little crab came out from behind it. It clasped its claw threateningly, and Bul pawed at it several times, but decided that the crab's claws were too sharp for her liking, and left it. 

She found a warm bench to nap on, and had just made herself comfortable when suddenly something wrapped around her stomach.

It was human hands.

"What are you doing here?" Ho-jun asked, sounding terrified. "Did you guys run away?" Hae-jin grabbed Sanchae and carried him in one hand, his other hand carrying a bucket full of fish.

"Let's go home, you bad cat! And bad dog!" Hae-jin scolded them as they walked home. At home they were scolded a bit more by Seung-won, although only Sanchae felt bad about it while Bul just ignored him.

That night they slept quickly, having been tired because of their adventure. Even so, Bul and Sanchae dreamt of another adventure to come.


End file.
